


Virtuoso's Debut

by AnUncreativeName



Category: League of Legends, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Murder, it's not related to this work but y'all need to hydrate, please drink water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUncreativeName/pseuds/AnUncreativeName
Summary: Deep breath inOne, two, three, fourDeep breath outOne,  two, three, four
Kudos: 13





	Virtuoso's Debut

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So a friend and I like to idly think about crossovers and one that I've liked the most are League characters in My Hero Academia. I decided to write how I thought Jhin's debut "performance" would be in this world. It was originally supposed to just be something shared with my friends on Discord but they told me I should share it here so here we are. I've got some more context for this crossover world at the bottom if you'd care to read it.
> 
> Warning: As this was just intended to be something quickly written to share with friends, I did not proofread this. Sorry in advance.

Deep breath in.

_One, two, three, four._

Deep breath out.

_One, two, three, four._

The day had finally come. It was April Fourth. It was the day of his opening performances. All great artists had their grand work that solidified their name in history forever. Van Gogh had Starry Night, Michelangelo had the Sistine Chapel, Shakespeare had Hamlet, all of their works will be remembered forever. He loved them all, but he found them all lacking something important. They weren’t _real._ Even Shakespeare’s tragedies had some level of… dissociation from reality. But today, he was going to bring his art to life.

He looked down at himself and he saw his hands shaking. Whether it was fear or excitement, he couldn’t tell. He was nervous, yes, but didn’t every actor get nervous before a performance? He would take that unease and channel it into something beautiful, or at least, he hoped. He had never done anything like this before. Oh he hoped they would like it. They probably wouldn’t, not at the beginning at least, but his genius would be understood, eventually.

“Khada?” a voice said through the door. He turned to look. It was the supporting actor, Irelia. She was the one who worked hardest besides himself to convince Nezu to allow UA to have a drama program. For that, he was grateful.

Irelia was already in costume and makeup, unlike himself, who wore a mask and therefore needed no makeup. She would play the role of the main character’s childhood friend, the only one that still talks to him after everyone goes their separate ways. She would try her best to prevent the main character from killing her, the two other actors and then himself. They had rehearsed this what felt like a thousand times.

“Are you alright? You look a bit nervous, and you were a bit shaky at the dress rehearsal.” Ah. Irelia was always observant. Well, no matter. She can’t read minds, so she couldn’t know what was going on in his head.

“I just want this to be perfect. We’ve gone over this over and over but I’m still nervous something might go wrong.” He would feel bad for lying to Irelia, so he decided on something that was technically the truth.

Irelia smiled. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. You’re a great director, and a great actor. You’ve done a great job getting this play up and running. Now all we’ve got to do is perform it.”

He paused for a moment. He was having trouble trying to work out what he was feeling. Pride? Sadness? Why was he sad? This was going to be perfect. It had to be.

“Come on,” he said, pushing those feelings down, grateful for the mask covering his face. “The show’s about to begin.”

Irelia nodded, and followed him out.

———————————————————————————————————————————— 

“Places everyone, _places_! Kennen! Put that down! The show’s about to begin!”

It’s hard to be an actor and a director. He still needed to get himself ready, but everyone else still needed guidance. He spent the last few minutes rushing about backstage, giving last minute advice to each of the actors. Fortunately for him, Irelia, the co-director, came on to take over for him. He took this opportunity to rush to the props to check his. A “prop” gun.

Glancing behind him to be sure no one was watching, he checked the chamber. The first three chambers were empty. The fourth was not. Everything was as it should be.

He picked it up and hooked it to the belt on his costume. He ran to the front of the stage. He could hear the students in the music program starting the song.

_And now, the curtain rises._

———————————————————————————————————————————— 

“Please! Don’t do this,” shouted Irelia’s character. She was an exceptional actor for her age, able to perfectly bring out the anguish and betrayal in her voice. It made the show all the better.

“There is nothing for me, but this,” he said. He picked up the prop gun and pulled the trigger. No bullet came out, but Irelia acted as though she had been shot in the heart. She clutched her chest, slumped to her knees, and fell over.

He pointed his gun to the other two actors, shooting them both without a word. They do, were unharmed and merely fell over. The audience gasped. He had worked hard to make sure that the audience would be glued to the performance. Even the pro heroes would have their guards down.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the clock. It was 4:44. The music was approaching the 44th measure. It was the fourth act. He had taken three deep breaths and blinked four times. It was nearly time. He took four steps towards the audience and breathed in and out one more time.

He briefly considered the gun in his hands. He still had time to turn back. He could point the gun at his chin, pretend to pull the trigger and fall, awaiting the thunderous applause that he knew he would receive, as everyone in the audience was glued to their seats, leaning in. He could find pleasure in the applause, find a new passion to fulfill him, and put these fantasies behind him.

He hesitated for a moment. He was so certain earlier today but now his hand was shaking. He knew that this would be the most important moment of his life. He needed more time to think this through.

However, as the exact moment came, he knew what he had to do. He was going to make the world beautiful. That was always his dream. He knew exactly how to do this. This art is a compulsion, and he couldn’t resist it. With a final, fourth deep breath, Jhin pointed his gun at the audience.

_”Four”_

———————————————————————————————————————————— 

“We are still looking for the former UA student known as Khada Jhin,” said the head of police. “We don’t know why he killed the people in the theater, but rest assured he will not be able to go far. We have many heroes on high alert. There is no way any teenager could evade them for long.”

The feed cut back to the main newscaster. “Thank you. The students who knew Jhin all expressed extreme shock at these turn of events, but many of them are already willing to take action.” With that, the feed cut to the cast of Jhin’s performance.

“I worked with Jhin every day,” said Irelia. Gone was her carefree, cheerful attitude. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, but they were filled with a new fire. Unsurprising, as her parents were in the audience on the day of Jhin’s debut. “We all take responsibility, and we’re not going to let Jhin get away. We want him to know he has not discouraged us, and that we’re continuing with out studies even harder.”

Jhin smiled and turned off the news. He had not discouraged them? He had the exact effect he wanted on them. The performance is in two parts, the actors, and the audience. His art was meant to change people, and change the world. The actors were beautiful after what Jhin did to them. Irelia was now beautiful after witnessing Jhin’s art. If anything, Irelia’s threat had encouraged him. Until they stop him, he will keep going.

Jhin walked up the stairs to the roof of the building. He was shaking a bit now. He would get nervous before every performance, but now he knows he needs that feeling. And now he had the confidence to do things exactly right this time.

There was a family of four down in the park. Two heroes were also there. The family must have felt safe so close to two pro heroes. Jhin smiled behind the mask. They were about to learn that his art could not be stopped.

He unveiled the extension to his gun that turned it into a massive sniper rifle. Though quite poor at close range, it was perfect for long range performances. He decided to aim it at the father first.

Deep breath in.

_One, two, three, four._

Deep breath out.

_One, two, three, four._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for giving this work a read. I do hope you liked it. I did promise I'd include more context for this world here so here we go  
> \- Jhin's quirk is he gets stronger each time he perceives an instance of the number four, which is why right before he fired the shot he was counting all sorts of different ways that there was a fourth something. It doesn't work if there are say, five chairs in a room and he chooses to look at it as 4+1 chairs. It needs to be exactly four.  
> \- Jhin is at the end of his last year in UA. He's been plotting this moment ever since his first year. During the events of the show I imagine he's with the League of Villains. He's been lying low until the stuff with Stain happened.  
> \- Irelia's quirk is being able to move metal, which is how she uses the blades she uses in League. She's in charge of the hunt for Jhin once she graduates from UA.  
> \- Kennen is just there because I wanted a name and he's the first that came to mind.  
> \- Some other champions in MHA I've imagined are  
> 1\. Camille (Hero name: Steel Shadow). Her quirk is integration, where she can integrate machinery into her body, but she can't go back to being organic. She's the hero equivalent of a covert ops force.  
> 2\. Sett (Hero name: Boss). His quirk is he gets stronger the more injured he is. He used to fight in the same fighting ring as Rappa, until he challenged the owner for control. He won, and started to make changes to the place, which is part of why Rappa agreed so readily to join Overhaul.  
> 3\. Shen (Hero name: Twilight's Eye). His quirk is shielding. In this world he's Akali's adoptive father.  
> 4\. Akali (Haven't come up with a hero name, but she's just a student). Her quirk is smoke. Literally just a smoke screen. My idea with her is that she has a bad quirk, but makes up for it with a lot of skill.  
> 5\. Taliyah (Hero Name: Stoneweaver). Her quirk is being able to move stone. She's another student, kind of the opposite of Akali. Powerful quirk, but not much experience.  
> 6: Peche (Hero name: Jester). This one's not from League, he's the Jester from Darkest Dungeon. His quirk is Finale. The more he does something, the better at it he becomes (running, fighting, cooking) at a rapid rate, but he can also unleash all that energy at once for one last surge, like a burst of sudden speed or a powerful blow. He gets very tired after he does that.
> 
> And yeah, those are the rough details of this crossover I've been idly daydreaming of. I may or may not write more for this, but nonetheless I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
